BPRD Brasil - Polícia Dark
by alfred32
Summary: O sobrenatural e o fantástico se tornaram de conhecimento público e agora pessoas comuns interagem com os mais absurdos seres em seu cotidiano. Nessa história acompanhe Marcos Mignola, um agente policial que desvenda mistérios em um mundo onde tudo pode acontecer.
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

**Lucinda** com as duas mãos em formato de concha jogou um punhado de búzios por sobre a mesa, em seguida fingiu interpretar algum significado oculto enquanto ia contando para o seu cliente sua previsão. O futuro que ela previa era vago e podia se encaixar na vida de qualquer pessoa, mesmo assim o cliente ficou fascinado, dando atenção a cada palavra que ela proferia.

Lucinda casou cedo e nunca trabalhou na vida, algo que veio a cobrar seu preço quando seu marido a abandonou. Sem ter nenhuma formação além do ensino médio incompleto, ela precisava improvisar para garantir seu sustendo e a do seu filho. Com um parco conhecimento que tinha sobre algumas religiões alternativas ela abriu um negócio que misturava um pouquinho de tarô com astrologia e espiritualismo. Fazia de tudo um pouco, mas não sabia de quase nada.

Marcos, seu filho, ajudava a mãe assim que voltava da escola. Ele agia praticamente como uma secretária, anotando telefonemas e agendando consultas. Não era um trabalho que ele gostava muito já que não era remunerado. Para piorar não concordava com a ideia de passar a perna nos outros. Mas o que podia fazer? Era com o dinheiro do emprego de sua mãe que ele comia.

**Marcos Mignola** do pai estrangeiro herdou apenas o sobrenome e o tom de pele levemente mais claro. Era bem magro, ao ponto de ter os joelhos ossudos e o osso do rosto, próximo as bochechas, bem destacado. Não parecia muito saudável, mas ele não ligava para isso.

Quando o seu velho largou a família Marcos era muito novo, por isso não tinha muita recordação dele. As vezes acreditava que foi melhor desse jeito. Sem ser intimo do próprio pai ele não pôde se sentir decepcionado com o abandono.

Eles moravam de aluguel no terceiro andar de uma casa com as paredes pintadas de vermelho. Lucinda atendia na sala, não havia espaço reservado especificamente para o seu trabalho dando a ele um aspecto de amadorismo que impedia o negócio de crescer. Seu expediente era de terça a domingo, das oito as seis.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

Como a maioria dos garotos de dezesseis anos Marcos não tinha carro. Seu colégio ficava a alguns quarteirões de distância, isso o obrigava a pegar um ônibus ao menos na ida, para não chegar atrasado. Para a volta as vezes ele preferia ir andando, o que lhe custava uns quarenta minutos de caminhada.

- Deve ser bom ter um médium na família. Poder ver o futuro e falar com os mortos parece ser "trilegal".

Marcos teve vontade de contar ao seu amigo o maior segredo de sua mãe, que era tudo fingimento, teatrinho. Sua lealdade para com sua família falava alto por isso ele se conteve e não falou nada. Apenas deu um sorriso amarelo. Meio desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

O ônibus estava lotado, como de costume, Marcos e seu amigo viajavam de pé, segurando os canos de metal para não serem jogados ao chão com o movimento do trajeto.

- Sempre quis aprender mais sobre o assunto, mas acho que minha família não me apoiaria muito. Sobretudo minha mãe, você já deve saber o porquê.

**Ricardo** por morar na mesma rua de Marcos acabava o acompanhando no caminho até a escola na maioria dos dias. Tal aproximação fez com que não demorassem a se tornar amigos. Ricardo era um menino gordo e alto demais para alguém de sua idade.

- Sei lá, não quero reclamar, mas acho que iria preferir se minha mãe tivesse um emprego normal.

- Do que esta reclamando? Sua mãe sozinha ganha mais no mês do que meus pais juntos.

Marcos não teve resposta para dar para aquela afirmação. As vezes achava que reclamava de barriga cheia. Se não fosse pelo emprego de vidente de sua mãe provavelmente ele estaria com um nível de vida bem inferior, não que o atual fosse lá grande coisa.

O trânsito parou de repente. Um engarrafamento inesperado. - O que esta acontecendo? - Perguntou Ricardo. O garoto estava praticamente pensando alto, mas o motorista do ônibus achou que aquela pergunta foi dirigida a ele.

- Acidente de trânsito. A carreta pegou um motoqueiro de jeito.

Marcos fez cara de dor quando ouviu aquilo, como se pudesse imaginar o sofrimento pelo qual o acidentado passou. Já Ricardo ficou excessivamente animado, se espichou todo onde estava na tentativa de saciar sua curiosidade mórbida e ver algo do acidente.

- Morreu? - Perguntou o adolescente redondo.

- Se ele não conseguir viver sem boa parte do cérebro, que esta no meio da pista, sim.

A rua era estreita, por isso o acidente obrigou uma parada que durou vários minutos. Impacientes, Marcos e Ricardo resolveram terminar o resto do trajeto a pé. Além de não faltar muito Ricardo queria aproveitar a oportunidade para dar uma espiadinha.

Os garotos andaram na calçada, tendo que disputar espaço com uma multidão de curiosos que rodeavam o morto. Ricardo enquanto passava tentava olhar para tudo. Já Marcos tentava desviar o olhar a qualquer custo.

Marcos não se incomodava tanto com o cadáver esparramado no asfalto. O que mais o deixava desconcertado era ver o motoqueiro em pé, perto do próprio corpo com cara de perdido. Gritando por ajuda para uma multidão de ouvidos surdos.

O motoqueiro, a essência dele, não podia ser visto nem ouvido por ninguém, a não ser por Marcos.

O que mais o incomodava presenciando o trabalho de sua mãe, Lucinda, nem era o fato dela enganar os outros, apesar disso também ser chato. O que mais incomodava Marcos era ele ter a certeza que podia fazer bem melhor. Já que seu dom, ao contrário do da mãe, era genuíno.


	2. Mundo Dissonante

**Mundo Dissonante**

Em um bairro da cidade muito conhecido por ser um grande centro cultural havia várias casas de shows que tocavam os mais diversos estilos musicais. As apresentações possuíam ingressos com preços irrisórios, isso quando não eram gratuitas. Forró, Reggae, Rock, Pagode, Funk, Jazz... Praticamente todos os estilos populares tinham seu local representante. Um bairro que agradava a todas as tribos.

Com o asfalto irregular, patrimônio histórico da época do Brasil colônia, e com seus casarões antigos muito coloridos, aquele bairro se tornou famoso mundialmente. Virando um dos mais importantes pontos turísticos do seu estado.

Devido ao seu caráter acessível suas atrações eram apreciadas por praticamente todo tipo de gente. O que tinha lá seus prós e contras. Apesar da imensa salada cultural havia alguns desentendimentos entre membros de uma tribo e outra, mas nada que chegasse a ser tão sério a ponto de estragar a noite.

Em uma ladeira íngreme, com uma estrada formada de pedras ao estilo século XVII, vários grupos se dirigiam a destinos diferentes. Famílias unidas, casais, grupos de amigos, crianças, adolescentes, adultos e até mesmo alguns idosos. Você encontrava de tudo naquele bairro. Desde o garoto rico que morava na cobertura do apartamento mais caro da cidade até batedores de carteira que procuravam pela vítima mais desatenta para dar seu bote.

O grupo a qual Marcos Mignola participava se vestia predominantemente de preto, porém ele não dava importância a essa moda. Vestia uma roupa casual que podia ser usada em qualquer ambiente sem chamar atenção. Não era o único, entre os apreciadores do estilo haviam vários que não se importavam em manter uma aparência que ia de encontro com os padrões da sociedade.

Naquela praça onde o show se desenrolava você poderia encontrar um pai de família carregando um filho no colo que foi vestido como uma miniatura de rock star. Você encontraria alguns fãs das antigas, pessoas que já frequentavam esse tipo de show muito antes da maioria dos ali presentes sequer terem nascido. Você encontraria também aqueles que caiam de cabeça na estética visual do estilo, usando roupas carregadas de preto e cheias de adereços mais exóticos como correntes e braceletes cheios de espinhos.

A banda tocava em português, mas a bateria e a guitarras altas unidas ao vocal gutural fazia com que a letra da música fosse mais difícil de entender do que se fosse cantada em inglês.

O vocalista tinha vinte e poucos anos. Era gordo, careca e tinha uma barbicha esquisita. Apesar disso tudo o que mais chamava a atenção nele eram seus olhos. Amarelos e brilhantes, pareciam olhos de gato. Marcos não conseguia saber se ele usava lentes de contato para parecer mais Dark ou se aqueles olhos eram naturais. Tudo era possível.

Ricardo foi para perto do palco participar da roda. Marcos preferiu assistir ao show mais de longe, para não entrar naquela confusão organizada. Ricardo reclamou dizendo que ficando de longe Marcos perderia a maior graça do show. Marcos discordava, não achava graça levar soco de graça. Tudo bem que os golpes trocados na roda não eram para valer. Mas isso não queria dizer que não doíam.

Apesar da maioria dos seus conhecidos não entender o porquê, Marcos adorava aquele tipo de música. Até mesmo entre os que gostavam de Rock, aquele tipo especifico de subgênero não era amplamente aceito.

Com o calcanhar preso ao chão Marcos dava algumas batidinhas com o pé direito. Com as mãos ficava dando tapas discretos na perna, meio que imitando o ritmo frenético do som.

Perdido em sua apreciação sonora Marcos demorou a prestar atenção no homem que passou oferecendo bebida. O sujeito tinha o cabelo cheio de dredis e um visual bem desleixado. Seu bigode era engraçado, lembrando algum pirata de desenho animado. O figura estava distribuindo vinho em uma panela de cozinha. Marcos até gostava de beber, mas não teve coragem de se arriscar e provar daquela bebida.

Duas horas e meia depois de ter iniciado, o show chegou ao fim. Haveria outra banda a tocar em seguida, mas se Marcos fosse ficar até mais tarde teria que voltar de táxi e não queria gastar esse dinheiro.

Marcos se despediu de Ricardo e de seus outros colegas de escola que estavam ali presentes. Depois disso saiu da praça e caminhou até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo. A caminhada era boa, mas ele não tinha preguiça em andar.

Haviam várias opções de trajeto, algumas mais seguras que outras. Por estar sozinho seria mais sensato dar preferência as ruas que eram mais movimentadas. No entanto, no auge de seus dezesseis anos, Marcos não dava importância para muita coisa. Evitar ser assaltado era uma delas.

Ao passar por aquele beco Marcos economizaria alguns minutos de caminhada, isso no aspecto geral era irrelevante, não valia a pena correr o risco. Ele só foi se dar conta disso quando já estava no meio do beco.

Primeiramente Marcos achou que era apenas um casal namorando, por isso tentou não prestar muita atenção já que não queria dar uma de voyeur. Ao chegar mais perto, já que os "amantes" estavam no meio do caminho, Marcos percebeu que tinha entendido a situação errado.

A boca do homem estava colado ao pescoço da moça, mas aquilo não era um beijo de namorados. Um filete de sangue escorria daquele beijo. A moça parecia entorpecida, drogada, hipnotizada. Quando Marcos chegou perto demais o vampiro levantou o olhar e mirou bem em sua direção. O garoto então se virou de pressa e apertou o passo quase correndo.

- Puta merda! Puta merda!

Quando finalmente saiu do beco e chegou até o bendito ponto de ônibus Marcos pôde relaxar. O ponto não estava cheio, mas tinha algumas pessoas esperando para lhe fazer companhia. Aparentemente ali era um local mais seguro.

- Tudo bem, filho? - Perguntou um senhor de idade que notou o estado apreensivo de Marcos.

- Tudo. - Resposta curta, Marcos não queria dividir com ninguém, principalmente com um desconhecido, o que tinha visto. O senhor pareceu compreender aquilo e não insistiu mais, se preocupando apenas em aguardar a chegada do seu transporte.

**XXXXXXX**

Quinze minutos, meia hora, uma hora, uma hora e meia... Com o passar do tempo o ponto foi ficando gradativamente mais vazio já que os ônibus dos passageiros iam chegando. Parecia, porém, que o único ônibus que não queria aparecer era aquele que servia para Marcos voltar para sua casa. O garoto pega o celular do seu bolso e com espanto percebe que já era quase uma da manhã. Seria difícil encontrar algum transporte ali. Irritado, ele se arrepende de ter saído da companhia dos amigos. Se tivesse ficado poderia voltar para casa sem ser sozinho, o que seria mais seguro. Na pior das hipóteses, ficaria matando tempo até esperar que o sol nascesse e começasse um novo expediente para os ônibus.

Marcos queria evitar aquilo, mas sem muita opção ele resolveu que seria melhor pegar um táxi. Ao abrir a carteira ele percebe que tinha apenas dez reais. Precisaria de no mínimo mais sessenta por cento daquele valor para pagar uma corrida até o seu bairro.

- Só tenho isso, moço. - Disse Marcos ao motorista, mostrando uma nota de dinheiro bem amassada. - Eu queria ir até **Santa Efigênia**, mas caso não dê você me deixa o mais perto que da para pagar com esse valor.

O motorista de táxi ficou meio com pena do menino. Aquilo não foi inesperado. Esperto, Marcos estava jogando com a consciência do taxista. Apostava que ele não seria capaz de abandonar um garoto em uma rua deserta tão tarde da noite.

- Faz assim, quando a gente chegar na sua casa você chama alguém da família para pagar o resto da corrida.

As vezes a manipulação emocional de Marcos dava certo, as vezes não.

Durante os cinco minutos iniciais Marcos chegou a pensar que o taxista não iria puxar conversa, estava grato a isso já que não tinha saco para socializar naquele momento. Sua sorte mudou rápido.

- O que estava fazendo na rua sozinho a essa hora? - Perguntou o taxista sem ligar que aquilo não era da sua conta.

- Estava assistindo um show.

- É. Lá é muito bom para isso. - Disse o motorista se referindo ao bairro mencionado logo no início desse capítulo. - Estava ouvindo o quê?

- Rock pesado.

O motorista fez cara de quem chupou limão azedo. Deixando claro que não gostava daquele estilo.

- Música boa é essa aqui ó. - O taxista era bem antiquado, ainda ouvia fita no rádio do seu carro. O aparelho começou a emitir uma música com uma qualidade sonora péssima, cheia de chiado. Se não fosse a baixa qualidade da gravação talvez o reggae que estava sendo tocado até pudesse ser apreciado.

- Eu tocava em uma banda, sabia? Bons tempos. - Durante longos dez minutos o taxista começou a contar sobre sua trajetória artística interrompida por falta de investimento. Marcos estava tão desinteressado que não captou quase nada do que era contado. Apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente e falava. - É. - Pois é.

O táxi parou a apenas dois metros da casa. Marcos desceu do carro e foi até o portão. Ele tinha uma cópia da chave, mas por algum motivo desconhecido ao procurá-la nos bolsos de sua calça não conseguia achá-la.

O garoto dá um tapa na própria testa. Aquela noite ele havia saído sem ter pego a chave. Tanta ocasião mais propicia para esquecer a bendita chave e isso foi acontecer justo aquela noite.

Em seguida Marcos pega seu celular e liga para sua casa. Permanece ouvindo o som de chamada até a ligação cair. Ele tenta uma segunda vez. Uma terceira. Uma quarta. - Nossa! Mas mãe deve estar realmente cansada.

- Olha, garoto. Deixa para lá. - Disse o taxista pondo a cabeça para fora da janela do seu carro. - Essa fica sendo minha boa ação do dia. Boa sorte e até. - Ele dá partida no táxi e antes que Marcos notasse já tinha dado o fora da rua.

Temendo que tivesse que passar a noite na rua, Marcos começa a gritar pela mãe como louco. Berrava alto, não era possível que ela não acordasse com o barulho. Mas foi isso que aconteceu. No entanto, sua algazarra acabou chamando a atenção de um dos vizinhos. Um homem de cinquenta e poucos anos que morava no primeiro andar de sua casa. Ele estava dormindo, isso era visível pela sua cara de zumbi.

- Porra, moleque! Que zoada é essa?! Você sabe que horas são?

- Desculpe, Senhor **Gregório**. É que sai sem as chaves e minha mãe não quer acordar de jeito nenhum.

- Tá, tá. Deixa que eu dou um jeito.

Sem se incomodar em sair vestindo seu pijama listrado Gregório foi até o portão da casa e abriu para Marcos entrar. Ele pensou que seu problema estaria resolvido. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O coroa já estava de volta a cama tentando retornar o sono de onde havia parado quando voltou a ouvir os gritos daquele adolescente chato.

Gregório sobe as escadas até o terceiro andar, lá ele vê Marcos chamando pela mãe. - Porra é essa, garoto?! Mas você não fica quieto?!

- Desculpe, é que minha mãe não quer abrir a porta da casa de jeito nenhum. Isso é estranho, ela não costuma ter um sono tão pesado.

Por um momento Gregório deixou seu mal humor de lado e até passou a sentir um pouco de pena do garoto. Até chegou a dar um sorriso afetuoso. - Olha, menino. Venha dormir lá em casa. Você pode ficar no sofá.

- Puxa, obrigado! Deus te abençoe!

Gregório achou divertido ouvir o adolescente falar aquela frase. Marcos nunca foi muito religioso. Fazendo com que aquele desejo soasse mais sincero e não apenas fruto do abito de repetição.

Marcos assim que entrou na casa do vizinho se jogou no sofá sem rodeios e caiu logo no sono. Gregório iria pedir para que ele botasse ao menos um forro em baixo, mas achou melhor deixar para lá.

Problema resolvido, Gregório voltou para cama e finalmente pode aproveitar o resto da noite da maneira que mais gostava: dormindo.

**XXXXXXX**

Apesar de cansado devido a noite de rock n´roll Marcos acordou cedo. Queria voltar logo para casa. Ademais o resto do sono ele poderia finalizar na própria cama que era bem melhor do que o sofá duro do seu vizinho. O garoto dá pontapés na porta enquanto gritava pela mãe, ela não respondia.

Era seis da manhã, mesmo se estivesse muito cansada a essa hora ela já não teria um sono tão pesado a ponto de não acordar com aquele chamado. Marcos começou a ficar preocupado e a pensar no pior.

Seu coração ficou apertado e antes que pudesse se controlar sua voz começou a soar engasgada e seus olhos a ficarem molhados.

- Ela não esta ouvindo. Por que ela não esta ouvindo?

- Calma, menino. Eu dou um jeito nisso. - De modo desengonçado Gregório tenta forçar a porta a abrir. O desespero da dupla acaba chamando a atenção dos outros vizinhos que dividiam a casa. Dois moradores do segundo andar ofereceram ajuda.

Após muito esforço conseguem quebrar a maçaneta fazendo com que a porta abrisse. Marcos sai correndo em direção do quarto da mãe. Gregório tenta impedir o garoto, já que se houvesse acontecido alguma tragédia seria melhor preparar o adolescente primeiro ao invés de apresentá-lo logo ao choque.

Gregório não seguiu o garoto. Não estava perto dele quando Marcos viu o corpo da mãe. Gregório só notou que o pior tinha acontecido quando ouve um grito desesperado do jovem.


	3. O Retorno do Pai

**O Retorno do Pai**

Ele usava uma blusa de manga curta vermelha que revelava seus braços cheios de tatuagens. Por cima da blusa usava uma gravata preta. A cabeça era protegida por um chapéu moderninho. Apesar de parecer mais com um vocalista de banda, aquele cara era um detetive. Muita gente não levaria a sério um detetive com aquele visual, porém, a maioria das pessoas não conseguiam vê-lo e as poucas que conseguiam geralmente eram evoluídas demais para se preocuparem com algo tão pequeno.

Dentro da casa da mulher que acabara de morrer o detetive fantasma vasculhava qualquer coisa que chamasse atenção, afim de fazer um perfil psicológico superficial dos moradores dali. Uma mãe que morava sozinha com seu filho único. Já tinha visto esse formato familiar umas centenas de vezes. Não havia nada de novo para ele ali.

O rabecão estava na porta da casa de três andares, uma multidão de curiosos rondava a cena não fazendo nada de útil, praticamente só atrapalhando o trabalho dos profissionais que se ocupavam recolhendo o corpo sem vida da mulher.

A pequena multidão de moradores empatava o caminho, mas isso não era problema. O detetive fantasma conseguia facilmente atravessar seus corpos com uma leveza maior do que uma lufada de ar. Dentre os que foram "atravessados" aqueles que eram mais sensíveis a influência sobrenatural sentiam um calafrio esquisito quando o morto passava através deles.

O cadáver foi colocado dentro do furgão em um tipo de caixão rústico usado apenas para transporte. O detetive se aproxima do caixão e mete seu rosto lá dentro, atravessando a matéria sólida para poder ver como ficou o estado da morta. Ela estava perfeita, como se apenas dormisse. - Essa aí morreu em paz. - Pensou o detetive.

- O que você esta fazendo aí?! Sai daí?!

O filho da moradora morta olhou para dentro do furgão e fez essa reclamação. Dentro do camburão só eram vistos os funcionários levando o cadáver por isso o pessoal ali presente pensou que o adolescente estava reclamando por estarem levando sua mãe embora. Não era isso.

- Você me vê?! Mas como?! - O detetive não estava acostumado a ser visto quando não era essa sua intenção.

- O que você esta fazendo perto da minha mãe?! Sai daí!

Gregório, que acreditava que o garoto estava tendo uma espécie de ataque, o puxa pelo braço a fim de impedi-lo de fazer uma cena. O coroa o abraça na intenção de passar um pouco de conforto. - Calma, rapaz. Calma.

Marcos Mignola ficou quieto, mas ainda estava incomodado com o fantasma inconveniente.

O detetive some, uma das vantagens em ser uma entidade imaterial era que a locomoção no tempo-espaço era diferente, muito mais livre. Para um fantasma ter um vislumbre do futuro ou ir de um lugar a outro em um piscar de olhos não precisava de muito esforço. O fantasma se teleporta indo parar em um lugar não muito longe dali.

Em um casarão isolado um homem sentava em uma poltrona como se fosse um rei. O detetive fantasma foi ter uma palavra com ele.

- A mãe de Marcos acabou de falecer. Teve um AVC.

- E eu com isso? Nem sei quem é esse tal de Marcos. - O homem que conversava com o morto aparentava ter quase cinquenta anos, mas seu corpo estava em forma. Sua pele era clara e seu cabelo bem negro. Seu rosto era de poucos amigos. Daquele tipo de pessoa que você deveria evitar problema. Ele se vestia de modo desleixado, apesar de usar terno e gravata. Suas roupas eram velhas, amarrotadas e em muitas partes desfiadas.

- Pai desnaturado! Estou falando de um dos seus filhos! O que você teve com a filha da mãe de santo.

O homem sentado na poltrona forçou sua memória, tentou buscar em seu passado alguma das suas conquistas que batesse com a descrição. Não se recordou.

- A mulata de coxa grossa. - Disse o fantasma apelando para uma das coisas que fazia com que a mente do seu mestre trabalhasse mais rápido: sexo.

- Lucinda?! Lucinda morreu?!

- Teve um AVC. Morreu dormindo.

- Puxa, que pena. Ela era tão bonita.

- O filho dela, que também é seu filho, não tem mais ninguém na vida. Então? Vai deixar o garoto na mão uma segunda vez?

- Mas meu rolo com Lucinda já tem tempo. - Pensou o homem enquanto se esparramava na poltrona. - Esse moleque já deve ter mais de dezoito, não?

- Dezesseis.

- Já tem idade para se virar sozinho.

- O garoto ainda estuda, se for obrigado a trabalhar vai ter que largar a escola e aceitar um serviço de merda. Você não pode ser tão frio.

- Botei mais de oitocentos filhos no mundo. Não consigo ter carinho por todos eles.

O fantasma não gostou do que ouviu, apesar de já esperar aquele tipo de resposta. Sendo assim ele lançou uma última cartada. Se não podia manipular seu mestre pelo amor paternal faria isso apelando pelo lado interesseiro dele.

- O garoto é um médium.

- Grandes merdas. Encontro vários deles em qualquer esquina.

- Ele conseguiu me ver sem que eu tivesse deixado. Falava comigo como se material eu fosse. Ele é no mínimo nível três.

O pai desnaturado sorriu, agora com um interesse renovado. - Fale-me mais sobre esse meu amado filho.

**XXXXXXX**

O casarão onde **Guillermo Mignola** morava ficava no alto de um morro de uma favela. Também ficava na área rural de uma cidade do interior. Ou poderia ser achada no centro de uma capital movimentada de um país árabe. Ou até mesmo em uma cidade estadunidense pouco conhecida. Arquitetura fantástica, podia ocupar vários lugares ao mesmo tempo. Apesar disso seu visual era feio. Parecia uma mansão assombrada de filme de terror. Seu desenho fora criado no século XVII, e mesmo naquela época seu dono já era absurdamente antigo. Desde então ela mudou pouco. Qualquer um não familiarizado com ela poderia facilmente se perder em seus mais de duzentos cômodos. Vários quartos, salões, laboratórios... Sua área poderia ser usada para algo útil como dar aula para estudantes de nível universitário. Ao invés disso seu espaço era subaproveitado. Toda aquela área só servia para a moradia de um único homem. Um homem com séculos nas costas, sendo assim tão velho ele sentia dificuldade em se apegar a quem quer que fosse. Todos seus relacionamentos eram efêmeros, passageiros.

- Enfim, e o menino? O que vai fazer com ele?

**Dilbert** acompanha Guillermo desde que faleceu, há uns vinte e poucos anos atrás. Mesmo depois de morto basicamente ele exerce a mesma função, a de detetive particular. Porém, agora ele tinha apenas um cliente. Por algum motivo Dilbert não conseguiu seguir em frente. Guillermo prometeu o ajudar quanto a isso. Esse era o pagamento que o fantasma recebia de seu patrão. Para um espírito errante ter alguém para se amparar fazia muita diferença. Ficar ajudando alguém era bem melhor do que ficar perambulando na rua sem ter o que fazer, acabaria se transformando em um encosto de alguém.

- Vamos fazer uma visita. Estou curioso em rever esse meu rebento.

O fantasma foi na frente, já que não era limitado pela distância. Guillermo precisou demorar um pouco mais para chegar até o endereço. Não muito, pegou seu carro na garagem do casarão e ao sair da casa se deparou com a distância mais próxima para chegar até onde Marcos morava. Uma residência móvel como aquela tinha vantagens.

Uma pessoa normal ao chegar em um prédio anunciaria sua presença interfonando, mas Guillermo não tinha paciência para isso. Com um gesto de mão fez com que o portão se tornasse denso como fumaça fazendo com que ele entrasse sem precisar chamar nenhum morador. O homem sobe até o terceiro andar. Fica de frente a porta e bate nela três vezes.

Marcos atende e ao olhar para o visitante faz uma cara de curiosidade. Não estava esperando ninguém, principalmente um desconhecido. Se bem que, por algum motivo que o garoto não sabia determinar o porquê, o tal desconhecido tinha algo de familiar.

- Talvez você não esteja me reconhecendo, garoto. Mas eu já troquei algumas fraldas suas.

Marcos sorriu, achou que o visitante era um conhecido de sua mãe das antigas, ou um parente distante. A revelação quando veio desmanchou toda a alegria do momento.

- Eu sou seu pai. Como tem passado?

**XXXXXXX**

Para muitos garotos reencontrar o pai há muito desaparecido seria motivo de alegria, não para Marcos. O primeiro contato após tanto tempo havia sido péssimo, resumido a briga e troca de ofensas. Após tantos anos sumido, do nada, seu pai aparece em sua porta oferecendo um convite para morarem juntos. Um convite que veio com dezesseis anos de atraso. Uma parte de Marcos dizia para não entrar na onda daquele homem. Apesar de ser seu pai era um completo estranho, capaz de abandonar uma mulher com filho no colo.

O problema era que Marcos não tinha muito o que fazer. Sem sua mãe para sustentar a família o garoto teria que trabalhar. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas ele duvidava que conseguiria um emprego que desse para pagar todas as suas despesas com a casa, principalmente o aluguel. Talvez não houvesse outro jeito, talvez Marcos tenha que aceitar o convite de Guillermo. Ele ficou de aceitar ou declinar do convite até o fim de semana.

Em momentos de duvida Marcos gostava de pedir conselhos a sua mãe, mas como ela não estava mais ali, ele resolveu apelar para uma segunda opção.

Os búzios estavam guardados perto da televisão da sala. Usando a mesa de trabalho que sua mãe utilizava para suas sessões Marcos decidiu fazer uma para ele mesmo. Havia tentado uma vez, mas na época não deu muito certo. Veremos agora.

Marcos sacode os búzios com as mãos fechadas e os joga na mesa, em cima de um pano branco. Nada. O garoto não teve nenhum vislumbre do futuro. Sem esperanças que fosse dar certo o garoto tenta uma segunda vez. Só por descargo de consciência.

A mente do jovem é invadido por imagens, como se fossem memórias revividas, mas aquelas memórias não eram dele. Em fração de segundos Marcos descobre tudo o que precisava saber sobre seu pai. Ele ficou parte maravilhado, parte horrorizado. Era coisa demais para assimilar.

Vislumbrar a vida de Guillermo serviu ao menos para uma coisa. Descobrir que sua companhia não era muito saudável.

- Mas e agora? Vou viver de quê?

Marcos ouve um baque forte vindo do quarto de sua mãe, o barulho foi tão alto e breve que o fez ficar assustado. O jovem vai verificar meio ressabiado, com um pé atrás. Chegando lá vê uma página de jornal que ele não tinha visto antes. Eram os classificados. Uma das vagas anunciadas em especifico foi circulada com caneta vermelha. Certa vez Marcos quis procurar um estágio, na época Lucinda se deu ao trabalho de procurar todas as vagas que seriam interessantes ao filho. Emocionado com a ideia de que sua mãe pudesse ainda estar zelando por ele onde quer que estivesse seus olhos ficaram marejados.

Marcos pega o jornal e lê qual era a oportunidade anunciada. O emprego era pouco convencional, assim como os requerimentos pedidos para se candidatar a vaga.

"B.P.R.D – O Bureal de Pesquisa e Defesa Paranormal irá abrir uma filial no país. Precisamos de pessoas que não tenham medo de assombração e de preferência com experiência com qualquer tipo de evento paranormal."

Não dava para discutir com sua mãe, mesmo ela já estando em outro plano. Não tinha como negar que aquela vaga era perfeita para ele.


	4. Seleção de Emprego

**Seleção de Emprego**

Em um bairro comercial da cidade há um prédio que chama a atenção. Maior do que qualquer outro da redondeza, se destacava por ter trinta andares em um bairro onde as maiores construções não passavam de cinco.

O B.P.R.D ou Boreal de Pesquisa e Defesa Paranormal em inglês. É uma empresa internacional de segurança sem fins lucrativos que tem como meta defender a população em geral de ameaças envolvendo o mundo sobrenatural. Fantasmas, demônios, tranca-ruas, espíritos vingativos, encostos, mau olhados, deuses antigos, assombrações, maldições... Pense em uma polícia superespecialização que atua em âmbito internacional, essa era o B.P.R.D. Sua sede é nos EUA, mas desde algum tempo a empresa começou a se espalhar em vários países. Hoje há o B.P.R.D do Canadá, do México, da Espanha, do Japão, da Nova Guiné, de Portugal e, mais recentemente, do Brasil.

**Mitchell Krauss **é um alemão que conseguiu trabalhar no B.P.R.D brasileiro devido ao fato de seu tio trabalhar no americano, o tio Johann como ele gosta de chamar. Mitchell é um galego de pele bem clara e cabelos longos tão louros que beiram ao branco. Naquele dia ele irá se ocupar fazendo a seleção dos candidatos a uma vaga como agente. O dia promete ser longo, pois segundo ele não havia assunto que atraísse mais gente picareta e/ou maluca do que paranormalidade. E Mitchell não tinha paciência para aqueles dois tipos de gente.

Um homem magro e bem vestido passou pela recepção. Mitchell ficou contente ao vê-lo, pois ele parecia centrado. O primeiro "normal" que havia aparecido no dia. Sua alegria definhou assim que o candidato abriu a boca.

- Prometo fazer o trabalho de Deus até o dia da volta de Jesus! Amém, irmão!

Mitchell olhou com desânimo para a cara do pastor e mecanicamente pegou uma folha de papel que estava em cima de uma pilha sobre a mesa e entregou ao homem.

- Assina essa ficha de inscrição e espere um pouco na sala ao lado.

O pastor abençoou o recepcionista e fez o que ele tinha lhe dito.

Alguns poucos minutos depois chegou um outro candidato. Esse se vestia todo de preto e tinha o rosto pintado de branco, com manchas escuras que cobriam seus olhos e boca.

- Tenho muita experiência com o sobrenatural. Ô se tenho. Cortei muita cabeça de bode em terreno baldio.

- Assina essa ficha de inscrição e espere um pouco na sala ao lado.

Mitchell não aguentava mais. Estava quase pedindo a morte, mas seu sofrimento estava longe de acabar. Um homem louro e com cabelos compridos entrou na recepção. Ele estava vestido com uma roupa de exercito excessivamente colorida. Esse parecia ser o pior de todos.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. - Respondeu Mitchell já com tom de desanimo.

- Sou **Ashtar Sheran**, comandante do nono império galáctico.

- Assina essa ficha de inscrição e espere um pouco na sala ao lado.

Mais candidatos foram aparecendo, um mais exótico e sem noção do que o outro. Até que, como um oásis de sensatez em um deserto de loucura, aparece alguém centrado. Pena que esse parecia ser novo demais para preencher uma vaga.

- Moleque, você tem quantos anos?

- Dezesseis.

- Volte daqui a dois anos, quando for maior de idade.

- Até lá eu já morri de fome.

- Como é?

O adolescente então apelou para o lado emocional de Mitchell, contou uma história triste de uma mãe que lutava para criar o filho sozinha e de que como essa nobre mulher veio a falecer deixando um menor desamparado.

- Eu tenho cara de Madre Tereza? Já disse que você não pode competir.

O menino não aceitou "não" como resposta. Passou o dia inteiro atormentando Mitchell. O alemão dizia sempre as mesmas coisas e cortava todas as investidas do jovem que apelavam para o seu lado emocional. O problema era que o sangue germânico de Mitchell cortava qualquer apelo que não fosse pautado na lógica. Ele odiava coisas melosas, piegas ou emotivas, era um tanto insensível para os nossos padrões.

No final do expediente, já quase de noite, o adolescente permaneceu perto do prédio da empresa, sentado na calçada da rua a frente. Mitchell olhou para o jovem e ficou temeroso com tanta obstinação. - Esse aí deve ser o mais maluco de todos. - Pensou.

- O que foi, galego? Tá olhando para o quê? - **Jéferson** ficou curioso com o que seu amigo estava olhando pela janela. Jéferson era um dos agentes do B.P.R.D Brasil. Era negro, forte, alto e perito em muitas artes místicas que a maioria das pessoas nem sequer ouviu falar.

- Esse garoto deve ter algum problema. Ficou me atormentando o dia inteiro para conseguir participar da entrevista de emprego. O problema é que ele só tem dezesseis anos. Não pode.

- Pena, um funcionário determinado como esse seria de bom uso.

- Que nada, eu conheço o tipo. Deve ser um daqueles adolescentes fãs de RPG. Deve achar que combater forças sobrenaturais é algum tipo de sonho heroico. Eu teria cuidado com esse rapaz.

- É, acho que você pode ter razão. Mas parece que ele não vai desistir tão fácil.

- Nem me fala.

Jéferson abriu um sorriso malicioso e estalou os dedos. Teve uma ideia. - Cara, você ainda tem aquele pacote de influência ruim que eu te dei no Natal?

- Tenho, por quê?

- Ele tá aqui?

Mitchell pensou um pouco, ele havia levado o pacote para sua casa, mas estava em duvida se trouxe de volta para o emprego. A memória logo veio com a resposta. - Deixei no meu armário.

- Pega uma influência ruim e joga nesse pentelho!

- Que é isso, cara? Quer matar o garoto? - Mitchell fez essa pergunta sorrindo. Havia gostado da ideia, só não queria confessar.

- Porra nenhuma! Joga logo esse negócio para escarreirar esse pivete daqui! Tenho certeza que quando ele encarar um problema sobrenatural de verdade vai borrar as calças.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Marcos Mignola estava triste. Sentado na calçada ele deitava sua cabeça em seus joelhos enquanto os abraçava. Tinha vontade de chorar, de desistir. Mas ele confiava em sua mãe mais do que tudo. Se ela disse para procurar emprego ali era porquê era para procurar ali.

Marcos estava determinado, tirando forças bem lá do fundo de seu intimo. Passaria a noite ali esperando. No frio, no relento e a deriva de qualquer ameaça noturna. Seja da chuva ou de algum assaltante. O adolescente estava perdido em pensamentos quando uma força invisível o levanta no ar e o joga para longe. Marcos cai de cara no chão, seu rosto ficou dolorido, sua testa ralou um pouco.

Quando o garoto ficou em pé o ser invisível atacou de novo. Dessa vez Marcos foi jogado contra a parede de uma casa. O impacto foi forte, suas costas pareciam que ia rachar.

Perto dali, espiando o espancamento pela janela do B.P.R.D, uma dupla de agentes maldosos se divertia a custa do sofrimento dos outros.

Um terceiro ataque leva Marcos novamente ao chão. O adolescente se concentra tentando encontrar a origem daqueles ataques. Se concentra tanto a ponto de finalmente conseguir enxergar seu agressor.

A influência ruim se tornou visível para ele. O monstro parecia um sangue suga gigante, porém andava com a ajuda de três pares de pernas que se pareciam com braços e mãos humanas. O bicho atacou o adolescente uma quarta vez. Marcos demorou a levantar, fazendo com que Jéferson e Mitchel se perguntassem se não haviam exagerado.

Marcos se levantou tão de supetão que a dupla que assistia a tudo tomou um susto. Eles estavam muito longe para conseguirem ver aquele detalhe, mas Marcos quando levantou não abriu os olhos, os deixando bem fechados. Marcos dá um grito estridente, quase um rosnado. Jéferson e Mitchell tomam um segundo sobressalto.

- Ôxe. - Comenta Mitchell, o alemão mais baiano que você poderia encontrar. - O menino endoidou de vez, foi?

Jéferson sorri, pois percebe que não era esse o caso. - O garoto é dos bons mesmo. Ele não esta lutando sozinho.

Marcos se engalfinha com a influência ruim, tapas e socos são trocados entre eles até que o adolescente consegue derrubar o monstro e ficar por sima dele. Em seguida Marcos dá vários golpes na criatura até ela não aguentar mais. No final ela definha, se tornando uma nuvem de poeira cinza e desaparecendo de vez.

Marcos já havia vencido, mas seu estado alterado não cedeu. Ele se levanta do chão e começa a gritar, além de andar meio cambaleante.

- Traz esse menino para dentro. - Disse Jéferson.

- Eu? Ele tá doidão! Eu é que não vou chegar perto.

- Alguém tem que suspender esse garoto antes que ele cometa uma merda!

**XXXXXXX**

Marcos acordou deitado em um sofá de uma sala desconhecida. Ele não fazia nem ideia de como havia parado ali. Só se lembrava do ataque do monstro e de no meio da surra que levava perder a consciência. Ele tenta se levantar, mas sua cabeça rodava. Além da tontura ele se sentia meio enjoado. Para completar sentia uma leve enxaqueca.

- Calma, garoto. - Disse um homem negro que Marcos não conhecia. Jéferson entrega para o rapaz um copo d´água que ele bebe de um gole só.

- O que estou fazendo aqui?

- Ele não se lembra de nada!? Hahaha! - O alemão cabeludo chato que havia negado todos os pedidos de Marcos estava ali presente. Mitchell se divertia com a situação desconfortável do guri.

- Garoto, você recebe, é? - Perguntou Jéferson.

Marcos achou estranha aquela pergunta. Ficou sem responder nada.

- Ele não sabe nem do que é capaz. - Constatou Jéferson. A medida que o papo se desenrolava mais confuso Marcos ficava.

- Menino, você ainda quer trabalhar com a gente?


End file.
